Swordsman Love: Side Stories
by Akylina11
Summary: Swordsman Love Side Stories
1. The Future Us: KiritoxSojiro

I walked through the Chiaki Village in the middle of September. It has been fifteen years after when I first moved in with Akylina and Musashi in the palace. And fifteen years since I have been with Sojiro. Yes, we are both now twenty five years old. Well, I turn twenty five today. And with being known in this small village, I was greeted in every corner and little shops. I was being told "Happy birthday" and giving me small gifts.

"We'll if it isn't little Kiri!" I walked into a little market shop best known for its sweet fruits. I come here often. And the shop owner says I'm his best customer. But I think she's just exaggerating.

"Good morning ." I walked up to the shop owner and gave him a wide smile. "How are you feeling?" He has cancer and will feel sick at times. I help him here and at home. His wife died from a sickness and he is a widow. He doesn't have any children so I'm like a daughter to him.

"Oh I have been feeling great. I'm also so happy that it's your birthday." I saw him slightly bounce up and down.

Ever since I moved here with Sojiro, Takamaki has been doing everything for me. So I always return the favor.

"It's no big deal." I tell him.

"Oh it's a very big deal. You are twenty five right now and you have a great husband and life. Twenty five is a magic number." He whispers the last part even though it was just us in the shop.

"I bet." I lightly laughed.

"So, what are you making Soji for dinner tonight?" He asked me.

"I wanted to make his favorite. Salmon rolls with berry dumplings." He always had them when we lived at the palace. And he has developed a craving for them.

"Like every weekend." He sarcastically rolled his eyes as he got me the ingredients in the bags ready for me. "He really loves those doesn't he?"

"Yes. When we were kids we always had them. Especially Sojiro. Had them breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I laughed and was about to take my little hand bag out to pay for the food until Takamakis hand stopped me.

"Not today my child." He says in a calm voice. "It's your birthday and this is a present from me."

"Oh you don't have to do that." I just opened my bag when he closed it again.

"Gifts are meant to be accepted." I looked up at him and nodded my head slightly. He's right. Putting away my purse, I bowed to him and thanked him one last time before leaving and heading home.

"Rolls are done. Dumplings are steaming."

It was getting late and Sojiro would be done with work by now and I quickly ran around the house cleaning and cooking. Even though it was just Sojiro and I living in this small house, I was always busy. I then heard a knock on the front door. It's was about seven, who would be at the door by now? When I opened the door, I was greeted by a wide smile.

"Hello Kirito." It was Prince Atsuo. He is Akylinas and Musashis son. And they also have a younger daughter, Princess Suzume. She is six and Atsuo is thirteen.

"We'll hello to you too Atsuo!" I gave the boy a hug and looked behind him to see Suzume standing there shyly. "Hi Suzume." I knelt down and spread out my arms. She shyly but excitedly ran into my arms and gave me a hug.

"I miss you." She says in her cute, tiny voice.

"Missed you too. I haven't seen you two in two years, how has it been?" I stood up again.

"We have been busy with a lot of things. Mother and father wished they would have come but they had a meeting with Yagyu about being a swordsman teacher for his soldiers." Atsuo looked a little disappointed about the news that he had to give.

"It's fine Atsuo. There will still be other days." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Come in. I could make you some tea from your long trip here." They smiles and both walked in. Then showing them to the living room, I quickly made us some tea and we talked about different things.

"Where's Sojiro-san?" Suzume finally asked. Just when I was about to answer, the front door opened.

"I'm home." It was Sojiro.

"Were in here!" I shouted so he could hear my from the entrance of the home. He came around the corner and when his eyes landed on the Prince and princess, he smiled widely.

"We'll i haven't seen you two little ones in a while." He went up to Atsuo and ruffled his hair.

"Same to you Sojiro." Atsuo said as he fixed his hair.

"Sojiro-san!" Suzume ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Little Suzu!" He picked her up and tossed her in the air then catching her. She laughed at the ride. Setting her down on the ground again, she walked to Atsuo and say in his lap like always. "And you too Kirito." He says and kisses me on the head before sitting cross legged next to me.

"We came here to wish Kirito a happy birthday. We weren't able to come the last few years so we wanted to come in personally and give you your present." Suzume then runs out of the house and a few moments later, runs back in holding a beautiful red kimono, with gold and black floral designs on it.

"I picked out the fabric with mommy." She says smiling brightly as she handed me the kimono.

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked at this expensive kimono in front of me, fit for only a noble.

"Go try it on." Sojiro says. I nodded and headed to my bedroom with Suzume. A few minutes later, I came out with the kimono on. It fit perfectly on me and it also came with a clip for my hair. When walking into the room, Sojiro looked at me with amazement. "Wow. You look gorgeous in that kimono." The kimono was covering my whole chest to neck area but in the back, it was opened and went down to my lower back. It also had a slit on the right side going up to my knee and it dragged a few inches on the ground.

I blushed slightly at the comment. "Thank you." And I look towards the two kids. "Thank you for the present. Tell Akylina and Musashi thank you also."

"No problem." Atsuo stood up. "We must go. We have to be home tomorrow night for a banquet."

"We would love it if you came with us." Suzume jumped up and down next to me.

"We would love too." I said to them looked at Sojiro.

"But it's a busy season right now and we don't have any time, maybe next time."

"It's alright. We will send you a letter when we will be having one. Thank you for the tea Kirito." They both bowed to us before leaving.

"Dinners ready." I said a few moments after the kids left.

"Great. I'm starving." I giggled lightly.

I had already set the dinner table and put the dumplings and rolls between us two. I had changed into a nightgown because I would be going to bed after dinner. "That kimono looked great on you."

"Thanks. I love it but I need to keep it for a special occasion like going to the banquets at the palace." I said as I ate a salmon roll.

"Yeah. But then I would be looking out of place standing next to you." He laughed sarcastically.

"Oh you have enough expensive kimonos yourself." I also laughed with him.

"But I do miss Akylina and Musashi. It has been two years since we last seen them." He poked at his dumpling as he remembered at the great times we've had together.

"Yeah. I also miss them. Maybe we should go to the next banquet. Maybe in the early summer?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

It was silent the rest of the dinner time. When finishing dinner, Sojiro told me he would go take a bath before meeting me in bed. I nodded before he left and started cleaning up. Cleaning up the kitchen, I headed to our bedroom tired and just landed on the futon about to fall asleep. Until I was interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

"Why are you going to sleep so early?" He playfully pouted as he sat next to my on his side of the futon.

"It's nine at night. I think it's a little late." I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him, but he doesn't think that. I know what he's thinking.

"Aww come on. The night is still young. How about a little fun?" His face inched closer to mine and he gave me another kiss. Then another. And another. Until we kissed each other passionately.

He was on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands start to run down my body and I also felt myself becoming more wet as he brought his hands onto my breasts. He rubbed them through my clothes and I softly moaned. I likes it, I know by how I felt his hard member against my thigh. He then skillfully untied my belt to my nightgown and opens it up, exposing my curvy body. I was used to it already, so I let him look at me seductively. It turned me on even more. Then moving his lips to my left breast, he flicked my nipple with the tip of his tongue and licked it. Swirling his tongue, I lightly moan again and he started sucking on it while playing with my right breast. I slightly arch my back and I felt him slightly smile as he kept sucking on my breast. Letting go of my right breast, he slides his hand down my stomach to my clit and starts rubbing it. A wave of pleasure ran through my body and I moaned a little louder. Then hearing me answer to him, he runs his hand a little lower and sticks a finger in me. I let out another moan as he kept adding his fingers until he had four in me. Pumping in and out, I moaned out loud and tried to hold in my orgasms. Curling his fingers, he felt me tighten around him and start to release. When I cummed all over his fingers, he took them out and licked and sucked on all four of them. I was breathing a little roughly and sat up a little, looking at him enjoying my taste.

"I wasn't able to hold it in anymore." I said to him quietly.

"It's fine baby. I will make you cum even more." He looked at me and gave me another kiss on the lips. He only had a towel around his waist from his bath. But that preach came off of him and he was already positioned in front of my opening. "I won't be easy on you."

He whispered in my ear before slamming into me. I gasped as he right away hit me in the g-spot. He was right, he isn't going to be easy. I layed back down and clenched the sheets as he went in and out of me. He had me legs spread wide open so he had easy access to the right spot and hit me there multiple times. I moaned louder and louder each time he slammed into me. I was also rocking my hips back and forth in a unison with him. I was sweating slightly as this went on for a while. Until I felt the knot in my stomach start to untie again.

"Sojiro! I gonna cum again!" I said through my loud moans.

"I feel myself too!" After saying this, he thrusted into me hard and I cummed all over his member. And I felt Sojiro release into me with his warm seed. After releasing, he collapsed next to me and we were both breathing heavily.

"You okay Kirito?" He looks up at me and I silently nodded to him. Then taking himself out of me, covered us with the blanket and he held me up close to his naked body. He then lightly stroked my head as I fell asleep in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Kirito."


	2. Touch Me

It has been two weeks since we moved into the palace. I have been busy with lots of things, and still trying to get used to the fact that I have servants and maids. I would always do something on my own then when I was seen by a maid, she would tell me not to worry and do it. I really am gonna need to take my time with this stuff.

"So then, I just walked away." Musashi and I were enjoying a rare moment of a walk in the garden until I noticed him just staring into space. "Musashi?"

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

 _"What is on twos during the day, threes at sunset and all fours at evenings?"_

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

"Musashi?" I wave my hand in front of him until I gave out a sigh. "It's worth it." Stepping a few pacing forwards I swing my foot down to his ankles and push him down to the ground. When he fell to the ground in his back, I straddled him with my hands crossed.

"What?!" Musashi was confused when he saw this. He looked around and didn't see anything until he met my eyes.

"You weren't listening." I glared at him.

"Hahaha. Of course I was listening." He gave me a nervous laugh and I could tell he was already scared of me.

"Oh really..." I inch my face closer to his.

"Yeah..."

"Okay." I knew he wasn't listening. "So what we're out spacing off about?"

"A riddle a student told me at the dojo this morning." He held his chin and looked at the sky.

"What's the riddle?" I smiled. "I love riddles." I was jumping up and down on Musashi without even noticing that I was still on him.

"Could you please get off me first?"

"Oh! Sorry!" I pecked him on the lips really quickly and got up off of him.

Once getting up, he told me the riddle. "What is on twos during the day, threes at sunset and all fours at night?" I stared at him. Blank faced. "It's confusing right?" I shook my head.

"That was way too easy. It's a baby." I start walking away from him down the garden path.

"Wait what?!"

 _"Speaking of which, it's been two weeks since we last had sex. Probably because of us being busy all the time. But on the other hand, we're always doing something else during the evening. We're always in the same bed and room, why doesn't he ever make a move like he would usually do?"_

"Akylina? Akylina?" Musashi kept waving his hand in my face but now it was my turn to stare off into space.

 _"No. Even on our busiest day we still had time for each other. WAIT! Is he losing interest in me? But we barely had sex together. And he says he wants to be by my side. Maybe he doesn't want to be Prince. Well I could see why because he's been busy at the dojo, but why would he lose interest in me? What don't I have?"_

"Akylina!" Musashi kept trying to get my attention until I finally noticed something waving in front of me.

"Huh?" Before I could say anything else I felt myself lose the ground right under me we both fell into the carp pond.

"When was there ever a pond here?" Musashi got back up on his feet and saw that the water was up to his calves. Which is a little over my knees.

"Oh yeah. You never took the tour." I take Musashi's outstretched hand and pulled myself up.

"There was a tour?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"The first day here."

"But Saizo and Kotaro took me to the dojo."

"That's probably why you weren't here." I snapped my fingers and laughed.

"Okay well let's get out of here before we soak up anymore then we need." When he turned his back towards me, I jump onto his back and pull myself up so he could give me a piggyback ride. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He holds onto my legs and we walk out of the garden soaking wet.

When getting up to my room without anyone noticing was sorta hard because we left water trails behind and one of the young little maids was curious and followed it until she saw us quickly walking up the stairs. When she said my name I had to hush her and tell her that the dog did it. And yes, we have a dog.

"Oh I hope Nina doesn't tell the head maid." I walk into my room with a stack of towels and lay them down on the top of my futon.

"It's fine." Musashi closed the sliding door and grabbed one of the towels from the top of the stack. "She will only give you a little lecture. She won't make you clean it or things like that."

"She better not." I also take a towel off of the top. "I have been busy this whole day."

"Is one thing on your to do list in fall into the carp pond?" Musashi laughed and I smack him with my towel.

"Sorry if I wasn't concentrating on walking."

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Just some stuff." I tried to hide the fact that I was wondering if he lost interest in me or not.

"What kind of stuff?" His face came closer to me with a suspicious look.

"Umm..." I back up a little but his face just got closer.

"Spit it." Saying sharply.

"Have you lost interest in me?!" I blurted out at him then covered my mouth with my hands and tried to hide my red face.

"Wait what?!" He seemed very confused with the situation right now.

"Is that I why you stopped having sex with me?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Musashi fell on the floor and held his stomach as he laughed.

"How is a question like that funny?" I stared down at him in surprise until he calmed down.

"Why would you think I lost interest in you?" He was still laughing under his breath, I can see it.

"Because we haven't been having sex." I say quietly because just saying the word is embarrassing. Looking down at the ground, I suddenly felt a warm, gentle touch on my cheek.

"Sorry Akylina. But even when we had time together I was still always tired from working at the dojo for 12 hours a day." I felt myself start to tear up when saying this. "Hey, why you crying?" He lifts my chin up and looks my right in the eyes.

"I knew being with me in the palace would be hard on you. It's even hard for me to see you." A tear rolled down my cheek as I confessed.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself Akylina." He knelt down and licked the tear away with his tongue. I was surprised. He left me speechless. "Let's take advantage of this day off." He whispers in my ear.

Skillfully, he unties my sash to my kimono and undressed, throwing my clothes to the ground, then undressing himself. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me on the lips. Yet my expression was surprise, I still closed my eyes in the sensation of his soft lips on mine. His hands ran down my body and felt my curves, while my hands traced his rock, hard abs.  
"I miss feeling your touch." Musashi whispers as we part our lips.  
"I miss yours the most."  
"I bet you did." He laughed a little before kissing me again. This time he pushed his tongue between my lips and into my mouth. Letting our tongues play together, he guided his fingers down my hips to my thighs making me flinch. "See. You do miss my touch."  
"Shut up." I was now blushing really hard with his comments.  
"Okay." And for shutting up, he again pushed his tongue into my mouth.  
We were still standing when Musashi entered me. It was slightly uncomfortable because of him being so tall. But he pulled me up and held me by my knees, and I held on by wrapping my arms around his neck. We part from our locked lips and I let out my moans as Musashi moved inside me. His movements increased speed and I became louder and louder. I could then feel myself about to cum.

"Musashi! I'm gonna cum!" I couldn't help but yell it out. I look up at him and he smiled mischievously. I had no clue why he was smiling like that, but I felt him thrust into me hard and I could feel myself cum inside of myself. But I also felt another fluid run up inside of me.

"Tired?" We were both breathing heavily after climaxing but I think I know what Musashi will do if I say yes.

"Yeah." I'm just gonna be honest. "Eek!" I felt myself being pushed down onto the floor by Musashi and his big body covers mine.

"Well I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight." He kisses me on the lips. "I will kiss you, touch you, and make love to you till the break of dawn."

 _"I knew he was gonna say that."_


	3. Dream Land

Akylina slept on the futon while I sat cris-cross next to her with my arms crossed thinking about something. I haven't slept in two days because of Akylina. But I don't blame her, she's the one with the fever. After what she said, about who she was, I couldn't stop thinking about how I have always heard that she was dead. But now that I see her in front of me, she grew up happy and healthy.

I smiled when I looked at her sleeping face. She looked so adorable when she slept. But what I didn't get was why I felt myself tighten. My heart beat faster when she smiles. And just looking down at her now, my chest tightened. But it didn't bother me after I passed out from exhaustion.

I had this dream. It wasn't like my usual nightmares of my father killing my mother or of him not appreciating me. But different.

I walked through the woods like I normally would with my swords on my belt and a serious face. I stopped suddenly when I heard a sound. It was a little sound, like someone crying. I start heading in the area of where the sound was coming from and it grew louder. It sounded like a baby crying. Yet it was a baby, it sounded familiar. Like I've heard it before, but don't remember where.

I walked towards the sound until I saw a gate. It was a garden gate that was made of bamboo wood. And in front of the gates, there was a basket. And it sounded like the crying was coming from the basket. I walk up to the basket and peer inside. Inside the basket was indeed a baby. It looked like a baby girl, like she was just a few months old. Once she saw my face, she stopped crying immediately and smiles at me. That cute little smile made my chest tighten and I automatically smiled back at her. Pulling her out of the basket, I cradled the tiny little girl in my arms.

"Well aren't you cute." After saying this, she starts laughing and extended out her little hands. I take my hand and touch her little hand with mine. Her little hand grabs hold of my finger and we both smile widely. She kept laughing as I played with her.

Looking up into the garden of the home, it didn't look like anyone was living there. So I cautiously open the gate and walk into the residents. I walk up to the balcony and the front door, sliding it open and letting myself in. Looking around I saw dining table, some furniture for the living room, and the kitchen. I walked down the hall and looked in every room, one room in particular at the end of the hall had a baby bed. I walked into the room and placed the little baby into the bed and giving her a nearby toy to play with. Walking out of the room and down the hall into the living room, I felt my hand being pulled by something soft and tiny. Looking down, I saw a little girl with bright aqua eyes and long black hair, and she was looking up at me with a smile.

"Can we go out and practice with the swords?" She had a high toned voice, but it was a voice of a little girl. And looking into her face, I saw something familiar about it, like someone I have met before, I just don't know who.

"Sure." I smiled with my reply. Then the girl lets go of my hand and runs down the hall. I followed her into the same room down the hall and enter it, but to my surprise, everything changed. The baby bed wasn't there, instead a futon lay in the middle of the room. And there was now furniture: a vanity, wardrobe, desk.

"Here they are!" The girl comes up to me with four wooden swords. "These are yours." And she hands me one pair. Holding the pair of swords in one hand, she takes my other hand and leads me outside into the garden. It seems like everything stayed the same but the girl and her room. I was confused with the idea of what I saw dreaming of and what the purpose was for it but right now, I wanted to play with the little girl.

"You know how to use swords?" She seemed to understand me.

"Yes!" She puts down on wooden sword then goes into a fighting stance. "Munenori Yagyu says "Once a fight has started, if you get involved in thinking about what to do, you will be cut down by your opponent with the very next blow" and I need to know how to fight right here and right now. That's why I need someone to practice with." I was surprised with how she knew about Munenori even at this age.

"Okay." I go into my fighting stance. "Show me what you've got." She charged at me and strikes a blow. "You're good." But I blocked it in one swift move.

"Don't mock me!" She hesitates before striking another blow. "I'm just getting started!" I block her move with my move and even with wooden swords, you could hear a loud clash. But her strik was too hard and both of our swords crack in half. "Awww. And we just started." She looked down at the top half of the sword that was on the ground then up to me.

"Hey it's fine. We can find some sticks and practice with those." I didn't want to her to start crying so I thought of an alternative. She seemed to like the idea and ran to the gate. I followed her out of the gardens into the woods and we started looking for some long sticks.

After a while, I had one of my strange sense of danger. But when I looked around everything seemed fine. No movement around us except from the little girl picking up sticks. Then looking up at the sky, I saw some grey clouds looming over us.

"Hey, maybe we should go back to the house and end practice till tomorrow." The girl looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

As we were about to head back to the house, a loud boom of thunder echoed through the skies on top of us making the girl jump. But when hearing the thunder, she covered her ears with her hands making her drop the pile of sticks and screamed. She looked up at the grey sky and as she did, another boom of thunder appeared in a flash and I saw her paralyzed in fear. I walked closer to her and tried to pull her towards me until some lighting lit up the sky and she screamed. She ran off in the opposite direction from where we were supposed to go.

"Hey! Akylina!" It just came out. I don't know why, but it did. But after saying the name I realized that that girl was Akylina when she was a little girl. She's afraid of thunder and lighting. "Akylina!" I ran after her as fast as I could.

While trying to find her, a drop of water landed on my cheek and when looking up, more water poured out of the clouds. Within seconds, I was being soaked through my kimono. I tried to look through the rain but it was hard to see through the storm. I heard another clash of lightning, with a soft cry. I followed where the cry was coming from and found myself in front of a cave. It wasn't a deep cave, but it was large enough that I could fit in it and be safe from the rain. When coming into the cave, I saw Akylina covering her ears with her hands, sitting with her knees tucked against her chest and crying. Crawling up to her, I sat right next to her and picked her tiny body up and holding it against my chest. She was still crying but I felt herself relax when I embraced her. When I felt herself start relaxing, another clash of thunder roared in the sky and echoed through the cave walls and I felt Akylina start tensing up again.

"Shhh. You're okay." That's all I could say right now. I stroked her hair and back as she buried her face into my chest. After a while, the thundering stopped and the storm passed but it was already nighttime so we stayed in the cave. Akylina still laid on my chest asleep while I still stroked her hair and back. She is just so tiny, I would have never expected her to be this small as a kid. I started feeling sleepy and decided to get some sleep. I kissed Akylina on the top of her head and closed my eyes.

When I woke up in the morning, I had a blurry vision of what was in front of me, but as I started to see things clearly I remembered what I dreamed about when I saw Akylinas face. It felt like she was in the cave with me. And with her face being really close, I saw those aqua eyes and remembered the little girl. She was that little girl. Then something came up to me; this isn't a dream. I jump out of the bed and crawl back into the wall.

"Nothing happened between us!"


End file.
